The PC is NOW 18!
by Twifreak4000
Summary: Now the PC is NOW 18. The 1st ch. is just a summary of the back cover! R & R
1. Back Cover

**The Clique **

**(Back cover of the book)**

**Happily Ever After… Or ****NOT**

Massie Block: Just turned 18. Single and ready to mingle. May give it all she's got… LITERALLY!

Dylan Marvil: Jealous of Massie's "Give it all you got" attitude. May destroy their friendship PERMANETLY….

Alicia Rivera: Starting over after The PC started over. Just won the soccer championship. That's not the only thing she's kicking, like Massie's butt out of the PC. BUTT HOW?

Kristen Gregory: Life is good, until Chris Polvert says she's the NEXT one OUT!

Claire Lyons: Now the second in power. She's rockin' her way to the top since she just joined the schools first ever ROCK band, but does she have what it takes to be the LEAD singer…?

The Clique. . .the only thing harder that getting in is staying in.


	2. Alicia LIkes NO WAY

**This is in 2010 and they are 17-18 years old**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**8 pm**

Claire: So, can you believe Olivia is in love with Dune

Kristen: Dune is so over

Massie: Where was I while this was goin on

Claire: It's pretty new

Massie: GOOD

Dylan: Where's Cam?

Claire: OVER Cam and his rock-star gigs taking all his time

Alicia: GOOD

Claire: Why is that GOOD?

Alicia: No reason

Kristen: Looks like someone has a crush

Dylan: Does not, do you Leesh?

Alicia: Bad sushi

Massie: OMG

Claire: OH MY BIEBER

Dylan: GOSH

Kristen: Bad Sushi my butt

Claire: I still can't believe she likes soccer now

Massie: I know right, but now Cam

**BOCD**

**Sign up sheet board**

**3:10**

**Claire was shocked by how many new bands were out there. If this is what it takes to get him back than that is what she would do…**


	3. Over? Or NOT? Or Hate Plot?

**BOCD: Rock & Roll Room (Band Room)**

**Monday, March 23**

**3:50**

Claire was sweating her butt off until they called….

"Next"

Claire: Hi, I'm Claire

The girl: I know who you are

Claire: Layne?"

Layne peeked her head out from her black hoodie.

Layne: How'd you guess?

Claire: Don't know

Layne: Well go sing your plastic butt off

Claire: Alright

Hey boy, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell myself, it's never gonna happen again  
I cry alone and then he swears he loves me.

Do you feel like a man when you push me around?  
Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life I have found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed a lecture

Do you feel like a man when you push me around?  
Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life I have found.

Face down in the dirt, I said,  
this doesn't hurt, I said,  
I finally had enough.  
_[x2]_

One day I will tell you that I have had enough  
he's coming round again.

Do you feel like a man when you push me around?  
Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life I have found.  
_[x2]_

Face down in the dirt, I said,  
this doesn't hurt, I said,  
I finally had enough.

Claire: Do you like?

Layne: Yes

Cam: NO

Chris: Yes

Layne: You're in!

Cam: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Chris: She's got a voice and we need one, YEAH she's in

Cam: Now you need a new guitarist

Layne: Quitter

Cam: Fine I'll stay as long as she doesn't talk to me

Claire whispers: Baby

Cam turns to Claire: What's that?

Claire: Nothing

Cam: Let's get started

Layne: Here are the lyrics

Claire looked them over and started…

More Than a Friend

More than a friend BOY!

I can feel my heart beatin in my chest

OHHHHH Yes

And the butterflies in stomach

Won't go away

And it's days like this

that I wonder

why we aren't together

Cause your more than a friend

When we seem so perfect with each other

Comfortable

Happiness is our sweet success

Don't want to watch you leave

Even if I'll see you tommorrow

Cause yor more than a friend

Life just a drag

When you aren't there

The hardest thing about is

In your world your a friend

Nothin moreeeeee

But in reality we could be much more

So baby let me just tell you

That your more than a friend

Boy my heart beats for ya

And I hope that time will show

you that

your more than a friend

I love ya boy

cause

your more than a friend

Or a High School Fling

Your more than a friend

Your the other half of my heart

More than a friend

I can feel my heart beatin in my chest

OHHHHH yes

And the butterflies in my stomach

Won't go away

And it's days like this

That I wonder

Why we aren't together

Why we are nothin more than friends

in your world

Why we don't date

Cause Boy Your more than a friend

Life itself

I might be biased

But it's True

You more than friend

My cirle of life

More than a friend

My beating heart

More than a friend

My universe

More than a friend

My love

More than a friend

My soul

More than a FFFRRRIIIEEENNNDDD

Layne: Great, now you and Cam will sing it together

Cam & Claire: NNNNOOOO

Layne: Is there a problem?

Cam: I don't perform with Clingy Ex GF

Claire burst out crying while wondering how she ever loved him.

Layne: Look what you did!

Cam: All I see is a crying loser

Layne: Well you used to LOVE her and now because she wants to hang out with you she is being treated like trash. You have got nerves!

Cam: Go to hell all of you

Chris walked over to Claire and wiped her tears and looked her in the eyes.

Cam: Claire meet me outside

Cam stormed out leaving Claire to wonder how she deserved that.

Claire followed his path.

Claire: What the hell is your problem?

Cam: You and me

Claire: What about us, cause us is over

Cam: That part

Claire: What about it?

Cam; I don't like it

Claire: Well I don't like you

Cam: Really? Can you honestly look me in the eyes and say that?

Claire looked straight into his eyes.

Claire: I don't like yo….

Cam leaned in so fast Claire never had a choice…

His lips molded into hers perfectly, despite the anger being put into their kiss.

Their hands in each other's hair looked as if they were trying to rip it out of the scalp.

At least that is what Alicia saw. Then she thought back to when she had seen him during winter break…

_Alicia's POV_

_His hair was shiny from the new line of Drakkar Noir hair gel and he couldn't have looked HAWTTER_

_She told herself STOP THAT IS CLAIRE'S BF!_

That no longer counted because they broke up but, NOW…

They broke apart breathless

Claire: WHY?

Cam: I LOVE YOU!

Claire: Then why the "Clingy EX GF"

Cam: Tryin to hide the pain

Claire: I love you

Cam: Diddo

Claire turned around to where Cam was staring and then it was 100% positive, Alicia was crushin on Cam…


	4. Plan KTB Kill the Bitch

**BOCD**

**Tuesday, March 24**

**8:50**

Claire had a locker next to Alicia so…

Claire: Do you like Cam?

Alicia: Why do you ask?

Claire: I saw you yesterday

Alicia: Am I not allowed to be in a parking lot because you're there?

Claire: No, bu...

Alicia: Butts are for kickin

Claire couldn't take all here remarks so, for once in her life she snapped right back at her 'friend'.

Claire: Puh lease that is sssooo last year and btw so is stealing boyfriends from your friends

Alicia: Who said we were friends?

Claire: And who said you were a slut? Oh wait that was me!

Alicia stomped her designer Uggs and walked away.

Claire: Walk away Bitc….

She was cut off by a males hand covering her mouth. She tried to scream but, it was no use.

Chris: Hey can I talk to you?

Claire: I need to talk to Cam, maybe later

Chris: That's what we need to talk about

Claire: K, What?

Chris: I don't you guys together

Claire: Well he IS my bf

Chris: I rather be

Claire: I'm sorry. I LOVE Cam

Chris: How?

Claire: I've dated him since 7th grade

Cam: Yeah Polvert so, back off

Chris: Make me FISHER

Claire: Stop it Chris

Cam: Yeah Polvert no need to compete for her love. She already loves me

Chris: Yeah and you love her sssooo much you'd rather play guitar than hang with her

Cam handed Claire the gummies he had bought for her.

Cam bashed Chris in the jaw.

Chris: Jackass

Cam: You wanted a fight and now you got one Polvert

Claire: Cam!

Claire looked at Chris's jaw and examined the big black and blue right above his chin.

Cam: What!

Claire: What the HELL no one can like me but, you?

Cam: NO

Claire: he didn't do anything

Cam: He only tried to steal my gf

Claire: You act like I would have left you

Cam: Well it wouldn't have been a first

Claire: What's that supposed to mean Fisher

Cam: I think you know Lyons

Claire: Go to hell and like I could trust you after Nikki and you kissed last summer!

Cam: I didn't kiss back and I've told you that

Claire: How do I know?

Cam: Because if you loved me you would believe me

Claire: Well maybe love wears off like Nikki's lip gloss on you're mouth did

Cam; You don't mean that

Claire: But I do!

Cam: Fine B!#*%

Claire walked up to him and gave him a good slap.

Alicia on the other hand was in a stall crying about how Massie had just spread a rumor that she liked Chris Abeley in town because now he was a mechanic. Can you spell ELBR (Me and my friend created it cause we like The Clique it means Extreme Loser Beyond Repair : )

Alicia was trying to find a new scheme to get Massie to regret her LIFE. Unfortunately for Alicia Massie was the Queen of GBF (Gossip, Boys, Friends)

Just then Claire walked through the doors to rinse off her mascara, which had smeared from all of the crying she had done.

Alicia: Claire, is that you

Claire sniffled: Yeah

Alicia: Where is Cam?

Claire: Don't care

Alicia: Are you two having issues

Claire: Leave me alone

Just then Massie walked in.

Massie: Alicia are you Mary Lee Marvel?

Alicia: NO

Massie: Then why do you seen so desperate for info?

Claire snickered.

Alicia: Just curious

Massie: Curiosity killed the cat

Alicia: Shut up

Massie: Thanks for reminding yourself

Alicia: I hate you

Claire: I hate you too

Alicia: I'm talking to Massie, not to myself

Massie: Massie's voice inbox is full

Alicia: Then answer the phone

Massie: Hey

Alicia: What up

Massie: Ohhhh it's you. Beep!

Alicia: What's that

Massie: My phone closing

Alicia: UUUGGGGGG

Massie: UUUUUGGGGGSSSSS are sssooo last season

Alicia: So are you're come-backs

Massie: And your fake boobs

Alicia: You wish your boobs were this fake

Chris (Polvert): What are you guys doin in here

Massie: Talkin! WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Chris: You're in the boys restroom. GOSH

Claire: Woops

Jessie: That was me, I switched the signs!

Kristen walked in.

Kristen: Wow. Uni restrooms

Cam: No the guys restrooms!

Kristen: Whatever

Claire: Outta here

Massie: Right behind you

Alicia: That's new

Massie: What

Alicia: You behind anyone, but it won't be the last time

Claire: New like you're fake boobs

Alicia: Like you're HAWT EX BF being MINE

Cam: PSSSHHH Yeah RIGHT

Alicia ran like a bat out of hell while Massie and Claire were cracking up.

All Alicia knew was THIS was not over.

Back in the rest room…

Chris: Kristen is so the next one out not Massie

Kristen: What?

Chris: You heard that, Well bye

Kristen: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Massie: Never Kristen!

Claire: Never. Now what about LEESH

Massie: Plan KTB (Kill the Bitch)


	5. KTBBoysOUT

**(Sorry, I forgot this was high school, BOCD HIGH NOW BABE!)**

**BOCD High School: Before Class**

**Wed, March 25**

**8:40**

Massie: So do we all know the plan?

The PC: YES

Massie: GOOD

Claire: So do I have to be NICE to her?

Massie: YES

Claire: UUUGGG

Massie: Remember UUUGGGGSSSS are last season 

Massie: LET'S GO!

IN CLASS

Claire: Hey,

Alicia: HI (Bitterly)

Claire: I'm really sorry

Alicia: I doubt that

Claire: In fact I quit the PC

Alicia: Really

Claire: Yeah, I mean Massie is a total ELBR

Alicia: Great, wanna hang after school?

Claire: Can't, but how 'bout online shopping

Alicia: Good

LATER LUNCH

Kristen: Am I really the next out?

The PC: NO

Dylan: Am I fat?

The PC: NO

Dylan: Good, cause I'm on a new diet

The PC: UUUUHHHHHH

Alicia walked by "casually".

Alicia: Anyone want to sit at table 10 instead?

Claire: SURE

Kristen: OK

Dylan: HUH?

Massie ribbed Dylan to let her know it was "ok".

Dylan: Sure, LEESH

Alicia: PURRR-FECT

**LUNCH TABLE**

Claire: Did you hear that rumor?

Alicia found this the perfect time to score on of the letters (GBF).

Alicia: WHAT?

Claire: Someone said you stuff your bra ******

Alicia: NO

Dylan: Yes they did

Kristen: I heard Josh wants you back

Alicia: Well then I'll get him back

Alicia: Hey Josh

Josh walked over.

Josh: What?

Alicia went in for a dive and kissed him.

Josh: What was that for?

Alicia: Want my EX back

Josh: I'm dating Olivia

Alicia's face turned bright red.

Alicia: Kristen

Kristen: What, it was a rumor!

Alicia: That would have been nice to know!

Kristen: Sorry, I can't believe JOSH TURNED YOU DOWN

The whole café started laughing.

Kristen: Sorry

Alicia was desperate.

Alicia: That's ok

Kristen: GOOD

The part of the pc checked off:

Mental Note

**Gossip**

**Boys**

**Friends**

**Phase **** Name **** State**

**One Boys Complete**

**Two Gossip N/A**

**Three Friends N/A**

******** AN Alicia boobs were big in 7****th**** grade but, they used to be really small (For a 12****th**** grader) in the beginning of 12****th**** grade and are now HUGE.**


	6. The Truth comes out Can you handel it?

BOCD: Cafe

Thurs, March 26

12:20

Claire: So tired of being nice to Alicia

Massie: Tell me about it

Kristen: I know

Just then Alicia got on stage.

_I wanted to inform everybody that the PC will be giving massages to everybody after school to raise money for Kristen Gregory._

Someone yelled out: WHY?

_Kristen has a scholarship here because she is lower class. Now don't make fun of her just because she needs the money to pay for the $200 dollar book we are reading in Lit. Class._

The whole café started laughing.

Kristen hid her face in her jacket.

Claire walked on stage and yanked the microphone away from Alicia.

Claire: So Kristen's poor and you have fake boobs

Alicia: NO

Claire: Kristen isn't poor but, you do have fake boobs

Alicia: Do not

Claire: I was there the day you went to arrange the appointment

Alicia: No you weren't I was with my MOM

The Café laughed 1234567890 times louder.

Claire: Oh you're right. I was there the day you got them.

Alicia turned red at what she had just said.

Claire smiled at Kristen knowing she was VERY thankful.

Kristen: THANKS CLAIRE

Claire: No prob

Alicia continued ….

_Massie Block talks to her dog._

Claire continued…

No she doesn't Alicia. How pathetic are you?

_Dylan has a disease that makes her burp and fart without control._

Claire…

Since when? Dylan probably does it to get rid of you.

_Claire can't afford one tub of lip gloss from MAC._

Claire: You tried to steal Cam and Derik from their now EX GFs

The café applauded for all of Claire's witty come backs. Why? She had no idea.

Some girl: who sells out their friends for a guy or any other reason?

The café screamed: ALICIA. .

Claire bowed and walked away.


	7. TAKING A TWIST? OH YEAH!

**Rivera Estate**

**Fri, March 27**

**6:10**

Alicia was freaking out for one reason: Cam Fisher was coming. Why you might ask? Well Cam had some tricks up his sleeve to get Claire back. Little did he know Alicia had a couple tricks too.

Cam knocked on the heavy wood door

Alicia: Hey Cam (You can imagine her voice ;)

Cam: Hey

Alicia: Well

Cam: Can I come in?

Alicia: Of course

Cam: Nice House

Alicia: Nicer than Claire's

Cam: I guess

Alicia: I'm prettier than Massie

Cam: Don't really know

Alicia: I am a sporty chick

Cam: So is Kristen

Alicia: I have more boy experience than Claire

Cam: So does Olivia

Alicia: She wears faux designer

Cam: I don't care

Alicia: I have a tan

Cam: So do a lot of girls

Alicia: I am cultural

Cam: What is this?

Alicia put her hands on Cam's soccer abs.

Alicia: What?

Cam eased her hand off.

Cam: I mean, aren't you going to help me get Claire back?

Alicia: Why do you want her? I mean, you could have me

Cam: Wow, this was your great plan?

Alicia: What?

Cam: Get me here and change my mind

Alicia: No

Cam: Then what

Alicia: This

Alicia kissed him and let's just say Claire wouldn't have believe him even a little about him not kissing back like she had with Nikki.

(That was probably a good thing)

Cam pulled away.

Cam: I guess you're right

Cam kissed her again.

Alicia pulled away.

Alicia: About what?

Cam: Everything

Alicia kissed back with a smile.

Meanwhile at The Block Guest House

Claire could feel his soft lips on hers. They tasted of peanut butter sandwiches her mom had made.

Claire remembered her first kiss with him and how Cam was so angry with it. He took her back after, but now there was no going back.

She was sure **JOSH** was the best for her.

Meanwhile at the Block Estate

Massie was playing with his hair while they kissed.

Derrington paid no mind to it. He just kept kissing while Massie thought about Dylan.

What would she think after Dyl just told him she loved him a week ago. All she knew was she was in deep SHIT.

Meanwhile at The MARVILous Mansion

Dylan wondered what Derek would have thought. She knew. He would be furious, I mean kissing Todd Lyons was crazy. He was really sweet once you got past his age.

He was in 10th and she was in 12th grade, big deal. Massie and Derek would sure think so.

And there was nothing worse then your BF and BFF angry at you. Right?

Maybe it could all be resolved, she could go to his house.

Dylan: I've got to go Todd

Todd: K, Babe

Dylan got in her new Mustang and headed to his house for a tragic breakup.

Little did she know life was **TAKING A TWIST.**

AN **TAKING A TWIST is the title of this Clique Book. I know I named this story the PC is NOW 18, but that is just the title of the Fanfic the Books name is TAKING A TWIST. K?  
**


	8. WHAT THE & HAPPENED? A LOVE TRIANGLE!

**Continues with Dylan from last Chapter…**

Dylan knocked on Massie's door and Inez answered…

Inez: Just go in her room

Dylan: Thanks

Inez: No problem

Dylan did as she was told.

Dylan: OH MY GOD

Derek: I ammmm..mmmm

Massie: It's not what it looks like

Dylan: Nice to know my friends have my back

Derek: Leave her out of this 

Dylan: You are such liars

Massie: Where were you?

Dylan: Making out with Todd

Derek: Todd _Lyons_

Dylan: Yeah

Massie: OH GOD, I need to…. BARF

Dylan: I know he was your first kiss Massie

Massie: No

Dylan: He read your diary and he knows you wrote it was your first

Massie: Who cares? You're breaking up with Derrington for TODD LYONS

Claire looked out her bed room window.

Derek looked out Massie's and what he saw was JOSH.

Claire: OH SHIT

Josh: What?

Claire: Derek saw you

Josh: SO?

Claire: Cam

Josh: When are you going to realize?

Claire: What?

Josh: CHRIS and I have been trying to get you since 10th grade

Claire: I just….

Josh: Am I not good enough for you

Claire: Cam was my first love

Josh: Alicia was mine

Claire: I just can't help feeling that we should all end up with each in a happily ever after vibe

Josh: That's not how life works

Claire: I just can't help feeling Cam and I should end up together

Josh(ANGRY): What is sssooo special about Cam?

Claire: I LOVE him

Josh: Then why did you have your tongue half way down my throat

Claire: JOSH

Cam walked in.

Cam: Well what do we have here?

Alicia walked in behind him.

Alicia: Thing TAKING A TWIST

Cam: You can say that again

Claire: CAM

Cam: Yes, Kuh Laire

Claire: You too

Cam: What?

Claire: We switched

Cam: HUH?

Claire: I'm with Josh and you're with Alicia

Cam: Yeah

Claire: Can we talk alone?

Alicia: Don't try anything

Claire: I promise

They're Alone

Claire: I mean when we were in 7th grade, did you imagine it like this?

Cam: No

Claire: I Love You

Cam: I Love You Too

Claire: How did we do this?

Cam: What?

Claire: On and off couples are soooo lame

Cam: I guess

Claire: I wanted to be with you forever

Cam: I did too

Claire: I need to know if you want it over

Cam: NO

Claire: How did we do this to everyone?

Cam: Let's talk to them

Cam: Alicia do you love me

Alicia: I don't know

Josh: I LOVE YOU, Alicia

Alicia: Then how did we do this? 

Claire: It's like something lame love triangle in a soap opera

Cam: I know, right

Claire: Let's start over

Alicia: I agree

Cam: I know

Derek bust through the door with Massie.

Massie: Dylan likes TODD

Claire: WHAT?

Dylan: I love him

Todd: I love Dyl

Claire: What the hell happened to us?

Derek: I love Massie

Massie: This is DEEP SHIT

Claire: LOL

Cam: Nice goin little man

Todd: Thanks dude

Dylan: Watch it Fisher

Chris walked in.

Chris: I love you Claire!

Claire: NO WAY

Chris: I need you

Olivia: Chris I love you

Massie: When did she walk in?

AT KRISTEN'S APATMENT

Kristen heard a knock on her window.

Dempsey was looking in.

Kristen: Dempsey, what the heck?

Dempsey: I love you

Kristen held her breath thinking it was just a dream.

Kristen: I thought you loved Layne?

Dempsey: She's in love with some guy named Ely

Kristen: I love you too

AN What the #$&* just happened here? :/

Well that was interesting. Sorta.

Well what's next?

**SUMMER**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Claire: In the end it all worked out

Massie: I love Derek

Dylan: I love…

Claire: Don't say it

Kristen: I still can't believe I wasn't there

Alicia: I can't believe Josh said he loved me

Claire: He said he loved me, I can't believe that

Alicia: He had a crush. That's what he said

Claire: Thank God

Kristen: I can't believe we are going to College

Massie: I'm going in Paris

Claire: Local College

Alicia: SPAIN

Kristen: Shocker!

Kristen: Boston

Claire: You're going to Harvard?

Kristen: Yep. For law

Massie: I'm going to be a fashion designer for preteens and teens-25 year olds

Claire: Another SHOCKER!

Massie: What are you doing?

Claire: Guidance Consular

Massie: I'm sorry, I put you through that

Claire: It made me stronger, Thank you

Massie gave Claire a hug.

Claire: It feels like just yesterday I was helping you with M.U.C.K.

Massie: I know

Alicia: When?

Claire: We have a lot to tell

Massie: Later, Now it's time to shop

Dylan: Don't you want to know about my College

Kristen: Sure

Alicia: And me?

Claire: Sure

Dylan: I'm going to host a TV show, but my mom said I have to go so, I am going to Business School

Alicia: I'm going to be a model but, my mom said I have to go so, I'm going to go to a School of Cosmetology

Claire: I love our lives

Massie: I've come up with a motto for The PC; The only thing harder than getting in is staying in.

The PC: Perfect!

Massie: Like the PC

**THE STORY WILL CONTINUE…**

**NEXT UP COLLEGE!**


	9. COLLEGE

Turns out Massie and Alicia's school was in one building! In Barcelona :)

Their School [Pompeu Fabra University]

Mon, August 1

8:00

Alicia: OMGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Massie: It is ssssooooo pretty

A boy with tan skin and dark brown hair appeared behind them.

The Boy: Beautiful

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Massie: AW MY GAWD, Hi

Massie put on her best flirty voice.

Alicia: What's your name?

The Boy: My name is Alejandro

Massie: Don't call my name.

Don't call my name, Alejandro.

I'm not your babe.

I'm not your babe, Fernando.

Alejandro: The Gaga

Alicia: HeHe

Alejandro: I have a friend named Fernando

Alicia: NO WAY, Can I tap that?

Massie: ALICIA!

Alicia: Did I say that OUT LOUD?

Alejandro: ok... Well I'll show you to your room

Alicia: Let the help do that

Alejandro: S , I am the help

Alicia's face turned pink then red

Massie: We'll get it

Alejandro: I was just kidding, I'm the Master's son

Massie: HAHA...Let's go to our rooms!

A slightly tanner boy with dark black hair and a spikey cut walked up to them, smiling.

The new boy: I'm Fernando. It's nice to meet such beautiful girls as you

Alicia and Massie giggled while Alejandro glare at him...?

Massie: Really though, We have to go

Fernando: Your Names?

Massie: That's Alicia and I'm Massie

Fernando: Such beautiful names for such beautiful women as yourself

Alicia: We'll see you guys later :)

Massie: Yes, WE WILL

UP IN THEIR ROOM

Massie: ONE ROOMMMMMMMMMMM

Alicia: Whatev...Those boys...AH MAZING

Massie: What about...Josh and Derek?

Alicia: I doubt they care! I mean, they didn't even call

Massie: TRUE...

RING RING RING

~ON THE PHONE~ Massie: HEY!

Claire: HEY, WHAT UP?

Massie: I just met these guys and... KEEPERSSS

Claire: What bout Derek?

Massie: BLAHHHHH.. We're in Barcelona, anything can happen

Claire: I guess...? Whatev..Tell all!

Massie: They were total H.A.R.T. s

Claire: WHEN I SAID 'ALL' I MEANT ALL!

Massie and Claire talked for hours!

Kristen's School [Harvard]

Mon, August 1

9:00

Kristen: Can I have a map

The lady at the desk: Here you go sweety

Kristen: Thanks :)

As Kristen turned around she bumped into a boy... "OOOOOUUUCCCCHHH"

The boy: I'm sssooo sorry!

Kristen realized he had spilt coffee on her shirt. She wanted to scream but she saw who it was. Then she wanted to scream with joy!

Taylor Lautner: I'm so sorry!

Kristen: Your..Your...Your... TAYLOR LAUTNER!

Taylor: Haha...Yeah. What's your name?

Kristen: Massie, Claire, Dylan, ALicia

Taylor: That's a longggggg name

Kristen: I mean Kristen

Taylor: That makes more sense. I'll see you around but I'm really sorry

Taylor: Here have my hoodie

Taylor took his hoodie off while his shirt rode up showing part of his toned stomach. Kristen almost drooled. She put the hooodie on. He smelled like Driven Cologne.

Kristen: Thanks ;)

Taylor: No prob

Kristen: See you around

Dylan's School [Harvard Business]

Mon, August 1

9:15

Dylan and Kristen are in the same school but they are there for different reasons like Business and Law.

Dylan: Move that there and that there and that thing there

The Mover: SHUT UP

Dylan: No need to yell

Kristen: You'll never guess who I met!

Dylan: A boy?

Kristen: Yes

Dylan: A H.A.R.T.?

Kristen: Yes

Dylan: Famous?

Kristen: Yes

Dylan: Actor?

Kristen: Yes!

Dylan: Tan?

Kristen: YES!

Dylan: Twilight?

Kristen: YESSSSSSSS

Dylan: TAYLOR LAUTNER? OH MY GAWD

Kristen: YEP!

Dylan: WHAT WAS HE LIKE?

Kristen: He smelled like Driven and his abs...PURRRFECT!

Dylan: I'm jealous!

Kristen: Hey is cute as HELL!

Dylan: LUCKY!

Kristen: He is so sweet! He spilt coffee on me!

Dylan: LUCKY!

Kristen: I think I'm in love! LOL

Dylan: Me too! And I haven't met him yet!

Kristen: He's SOOOO Dreamy!

Dylan: I KNOW!

Claire's School [Westchester College]

Mon, August 1

9:30

Claire: I'm BORED!

Cam: WHATEV!

Claire: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cam: WHAT?

Claire: I'M BORED!

Cam: I KNOW!

Claire: 

AN WOW CLAIRE'S MAD AGAIN! HAHA ALICIA AND MASSIE LIKE NEW GUYS AND

KRISTEN LOVES TAYLOR LAUTNER WHILE DYLAN MISSES TODD... What's Todd doin? 


	10. Boy Stress

I haven t updated in forever! Sorry! I ve been so busy. I think I might have a c or b- in math but I skipped a grade of math! My mom on t take my computer away. I really need to study more! But...I promise to update :)

Claire s School [Westchester College]

Mon, August 3 10:00

Claire was eating a buffet platter at a crappy table in an old Diner,  
probably built in 1930. While she was wallowing, Cam was munching on an old biscuit. She glanced at the waitress, the same one who had been flirting with Cam. The same one Cam had been flirting with. God Claire, SHUT UP, She thought to herself.

Cam looked over at the turned around waitress. He casually winked when she turned around. My face turned demonic!

GOD CAM CLOSE YOUR MOUTH BEFORE YOU DROOL!

WHAT?

Don t WHAT me!

KUH LAIRE!

WHAT ARE YOU, MASSIE?

NO! Why have you been such a...

Such a... WHAT?

A...BITCH!

DROP DEAD CAM!

Right after you! Claire looked around and saw peoples beguiled faces. She really wanted to rip their smirks right off. Her face was red, she was pulling at her hair, and she was in a pair of sweats, Uggs, and a graphic T. What a sight

Later that day Kristen was having the time of her LIFE. Taylor and her had run into each other yesterday and Taylor wanted her to join him at a club.  
They had a red x s on there hand showing they couldn t drink. Kristen had a black skirt with a black, leather, shirt. Taylor had a pair of jeans and white wife 


	11. Todd? Oh Crap

Hey, Sorry for that chapter not fully going up! That chapter should have ended like this;

Kristen had a black skirt with a black, leather, shirt. Taylor had a pair of jeans and white wife beater.

Dylan wasn t doing as well as certain P.C. members. She had called Todd 14 times to day and it went straight to voice mail. This was the last time she would call (for today).

Ring Ring Ring

Hey, What up?

Why do you keep calling!

I love you!

Ugggghhhhh...What?

I said, What up

Nothing. *From the back ground* Todd, just turn your phone off! God, she keeps interrupting us!

What the hell Todd Lyons

Beep Beep Beep 


End file.
